Blood Tests
There, I just sat there. I was confused, dumbfounded to say the least. The thing I dreaded more then anything in the world, was just right in front of me... Ten years ago me and my family moved from Henrico in Virginia, to King William which is also in Virginia. A small town, but oddly a large area. Well we thought this would be a better place to live since the city was full of threats to harm our family. Me and my youngest, but still older then me, sister pretty much grew up here. I was six and she was turning ten when we moved. My older sisters where 17 and 15 at the time. My oldest sister married at our house about a year after we moved, making me the ring bearer of course, the wedding was quite quaint. She moved in with us for a few months after that until she finally found her own home. On the other hand, my second oldest sister was in and out of juvenile detention and foster care for multiple reasons, running away, drugs, things like that. That pretty much left me and my third oldest sister. We grew up an odd childhood Our mother was getting in and out of the hospital, running off from our family with some guy, then she eventually came back. But by that time she was addicted to pills. Then we went through our middle school years with me of course being bullied to the point that my teeth getting permanently messed up and we of course couldn't afford the dental care because we were so poor. I eventually got pulled out of school for a year because all the fights I was in. Until I came back in eighth grade at least. Eighth grade went by like a charm though, so that's always nice. My sister graduated high school right before I went into my freshman year, so I went in high school alone. I made new friends that would eventually abandon me that year. I experimented with drugs that year. Smoking weed, drinking, getting addicted to cigarettes, I was finding myself. I also found love and I lost it too. It was interesting and strenuous to say the least. Then I entered my sophomore year which I'm currently in. I met an old friend again I met last year...her name and face was as beautiful as the state we lived in...Virginia... Me and her went out on 9/11, yes 9/11. I didn't plan it to be that way but that's how it happened. Well that relationship only lasted around 11 days because she just wanted to be friends at that point. As time went on I pondered the thought that I just need to stay out of everyone's lives. I talked to my cousin who's always been there for me and he always tells me it'll get better. As noble as he's trying to be, poor Danny doesn't realize what was soon about to happen. I came home from school one day, nobody was home, "odd" I told myself. Someone was always home, I told myself my sister must be working, my mom must be at the store, and my dad must be on his way home from work. So I just walked into my room. Even though we lived in the country I still trust my instincts, and they told me that I should lock all the doors and grab the 12 gauge. I sat in my room, door locked, 12 gauge next to my bed, and eventually I lied down. While I was fiddling on my phone I heard a loud bang noise come from the front door, not like someone was knocking either... I made sure the 12 gauge was loaded and ready to fire. Then at that moment it sounded like there were men in the house, they were talking about how trashy it looked and they should just take the TV in the living room and hurry out before someone gets home. At that moment I ignored every Instinct that told me to stay in my room and I opened my door slowly and crept to the living room. Luckily there backs where to me so I said sternly and pointed the gun at the two men, " there's two ways out this house, in a glad bag or in a dinner, take your choice" they got to there knees and said that they want to leave and they begged for me to let them go. I thought about it, I could legally kill them, they where in my house, threatening my well being, stealing my possessions. The law would be on my side. But I thought again for a minute, who am I to take someone's life. Then out of nowhere more men somehow were behind me and knocked me out..I woke up and was surrounded by medics in the hospital "hurry and get an IV, this kid is running low on his old one" I kinda looked down at myself trying to figure out exactly what happened. One of the nurses looked at me and noticed I was conscious again "You where knocked out, you have bruising up and down your body and a few unexplained incisions... Like someone was trying to extract something from you. Your parents are in the lobby, they signed off on you allowed to have surgery to make sure whatever did this to you didn't take anything out of you that you need to live, all we need is your permission." I nodded "yeah, I'm OK with you guys checking that. Do you like give me something to knock me out or will I be awake the whole time?" "Aww hun of course we would make sure your unconscious for the surgery, you should know that, your almost 16". She smiled and laughed, as did I. She had a point, but i couldn't stop looking at her. She looked like she just graduated and got the job, she was breathtaking and her voice was so calm and accepting and sweet. I guess its the concussion talking I told myself. "When will the surgery be?" I asked. "As soon as I tell them you said its OK, then we should be able to give you something to knock you out and begin the surgery." I told her in my attempt to flirt with her, " to be honest, its your body we should be looking at and not mine!" She blushed and her face was bright red like a rose and we laughed for a few minutes and kissed my cheek. "I'll tell the surgeons its time hun" she winked at me and walked out the door. The surgeons came in shortly after that with a pill, one handed it to me and said "take this, within a few minutes you'll be asleep " I took it and he was right. I was asleep within 5 minutes. I was out like a light. The surgery went for about an hour I believe. When I awoke the nurse was by my bedside telling me that they made sure that nothing was missing. But I'd have to stay for a while. I asked her why, she responded, "Well even though everything is were it's supposed to be... It seems like whatever did this to you... did more then we thought..." I asked her what she meant and she told me "That's the thing... We're not sure... we can't find anything wro-" I cut her sentence off saying "Then why are they gonna keep me if nothing is wrong? Are they doing it for shits and gigs then?" She sighed and said "there isn't anything WE can find yet. But there's other major professionals coming in because these blood tests are extremely abnormal but..." "But what?" I asked. "But we can't find any blood in you..." The second I heard her say that my thoughts spun erratically, my heart skipped a beat, my face lost almost all its color. I lost so much hope right there. "I know that sounds insane but that's what's going on. Just take a nap hun, the professionals should be here when you wake up." So I told her I guess I'd do that and she smiled at me saying "Hehe, sweet dreams hun" I smiled back at her and started to fall asleep. When I awoke I was surrounded by a group of men in suits, one saw me wake up and said "sir, we need to ask you a few questions" I responded" no disrespect sir, but what faction of the government do you work for? FBI? CIA? He cut me off saying, "You really don't need to worry but you might be more prone to be honest with us if we are with you, so to answer your question... Area 51" I felt a sigh of relief. But on the other hand, Horrified. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life